Mobile communications are ubiquitous, providing voice and data services that operate on various 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) networks and other networks such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE advanced (LTE-A) networks as well as 4th generation (4G) networks and 5th generation (5G) networks. An ever-increasing number of mobile communication services of user equipment (UEs) use or request positioning information of the UE. The UE may generally obtain positioning information through the Global Positioning System (GPS). However, in many situations GPS positioning may be insufficient, in particular in high resolution or 3 dimensional applications. The horizontal accuracy of GPS is typically around 7.8 meters with 95% confidence, and the vertical is typically much worse.